


Traditions

by Runningfortocome



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courtship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: Things don't go over so well when Roger and Freddie find out that Brian and John have been dating.OrJohn really wishes Roger would just drop it.Same universe as on the road.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	Traditions

“Deaky, this is lovely! Where did you get it?” Freddie says, pulling a scarf out of the box. Freddie and Roger are helping John unpack in their flat. After a lot of persuasion John has finally decided to move in with the duo. 

After he graduated, John’s uni housing was no longer an option so he had been looking for a place to live. John mentioned something about it to his bandmates and before he could say anything, Freddie and Roger insisted on him moving in with them. John hadn’t been sure, he was aware there was an element of chaos in the Mercury-Taylor household he wasn’t quite prepared for, but there was very little housing available for unmated omegas on their own, and he would rather not have find a stranger beta or worse, alpha, to move in with him. Some alphas would offer to sign a lease with an unmated omega in hopes of finding a mate. And they had been known to take advantage of the omega’s during their heats. 

So this seemed like the best solution, even though the spare room at Freddie and Roger’s was tiny. 

John looked at the scarf Freddie held up, it was a silver colour, with tiny stars woven into the fabric. 

“Oh, Brian gave it to me.” John explained, hoping Freddie wouldn’t pick up on the significance. Freddie didn’t, but he’d forgotten about Roger.

The other omega’s head shot up and he gave John a startled glance.

“Brian, our Brian?” Roger asked.

“Yes.” answers John, begging Roger with his eyes to drop it. Roger does no such thing and whistles appreciatively.

“Damn, I mean, I could have guessed, but wow.”

Freddie is looking between the two of them with confusion written on his face. 

“Do either of you want to explain to me why this is important? Brian gives me gifts and you’ve never reacted in a way to that.” 

“Please, Roger.” Rohn requests that Roger please not say but Roger has a gleam in his eyes and he turns to Fredddie with glee.

“See Freddie, when an alpha gives an unmated omega a gift, especially like this, it’s one of the first steps of courting.” Freddie still looks confused and then he sees that John has his face buried in his hands and can only see the tips of bright red ears. 

“But the main thing is if the omega accepts it, then they accept the courting and are interested.”

“Ohhh!” 

“Yeah!”

John is pretty sure he’s about to die. Things between him and Brian have been going slow. Neither of them wanted to tell the others at first, afraid of how the dynamics would affect them as a band. He definitely hadn’t planned on Roger and Freddie finding out like this. 

“Yeah, usually Brian would ask his dad permission first, and then the process would begin. Starting off with smaller gifts and dates and stuff. Then building up. Obviously he couldn’t ask John’s dad, sorry John,” Roger continues. Freddie looks thoughtful.

“I’ve basically adopted John at this point, he should have asked me!” Freddie declares. 

Roger and John splutter, John even raises his head out of his hands to look at Freddie in confusion. 

“Um, no Freddie, thank you but that’s really unnecessary.” John tells Freddie. 

“Of course it is, I have to protect your honor and dignity. Has Brian been defiling you? Has he hurt you?” Freddie asks, very seriously.

“No of course not!”

“Then what have you been doing during all those guitar practice sessions? Where it is just the two of you?” 

“Guitar!” John defends himself, and then looking down “and some dates, he took me to the science museum.” 

“Hmpf, well that settles it. I’m not letting you out with him again until he formally asks my permission to court you.” Johns eyes widen. Roger collapses in laughter off to the side, clearly enjoying himself. 

“Freddie, that’s not how it works! Roger, tell him!” John begs. Roger sits up, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“John’s right, that's not how it works, there’s a specific procedure and such,” John looks relieved at Roger’s words, “But don’t worry! I’ll explain it to you!” and with that Roger grabs Freddie and leads him out of the room, babbling on about proper courting language and such. John wants to die. This is possibly the worst thing that’s happened to him in a while. 

\-----

Brian is sitting alone in his flat, reading, when the phone rings. 

“Brian May, who i-”

“Brian, they know.” The alpha is caught off guard by the tone of John’s voice. The omega sounds panicky and stressed. 

“What are you talking about?” he asks.

“Roger and Freddie, they know about us.” 

“Oh, well that doesn’t seem like a bad thing, we were going to tell them weren’t we?” Brian is confused, John shouldn’t be this upset over their friends knowing about the two of them.

“No, you don’t understand, Freddie has- Roger! Go away!” Brian hears yelling and the receiver seems to change hands several times judging by the noises on the other end. 

“Sorry Brian, John can’t come to the phone right now,” Roger tells him. Having dealt with enough of Roger and Freddie’s shenanigans Brian doesn’t even bother to question it. He’d rather not get on either of their bad sides. 

“Okay, tell him I’ll pick him up tonight at 7. We have guitar practice to do.” he hears a muffled whisper and it seems like Roger has covered the receiver to talk to someone. 

“Okay, see you then Brian. Come prepared!” Roger says, and hangs up the phone. 

Brian sits back, a little confused. Perhaps now that Freddie knows, he has decided to dress John up or something. Brian remembers their first gig, when Freddie and John almost came to blows over what the young omega should wear. That’s probably all it is, Brian reflects. Just Freddie making more of a fuss over things. He quite likes John’s style on it’s own, but it will be interesting to see whatever getup Freddie puts him in. 

\--

Brian strides up the stairs to the Mercury-Taylor-Deacon flat at five to seven, feeling grateful that John has moved. Before he was living in student housing on the other side of London and it took him a while to get over there. But Freddie and Roger live only fifteen minutes from him, so the journey was easy. 

Brian approaches the flat and knocks on the door, expecting John to answer and slip right out with him. He is surprised to be met with Roger.

“Brian, come right in, they’re in the sitting room.” Roger says, with a look of mirth. Brian takes a brief moment and draws in the scents of the flat. He can smell Roger of course, and Freddie’s spicy beta scent, but he can faintly smell John’s sweet scent, even though John has only been there for a few days. 

Roger leads Brian into the sitting room, as if Brian hasn’t spent as much time here as he’s spent in his own flat. He stops in the doorway of the sitting room, staring at the scene before him. Freddie is facing the door, sitting in that god awful chair he insists is vintage, with his arms crossed, Roger is by his side, in a chair they’ve dragged in from the kitchen and John is sitting behind them, alone on the couch, with his face in his hands. 

“What’s this?” Brian asks, thoroughly confused. 

“It has come to my attention,” begins Freddie, “that you have been courting John for the last few months.” 

“Yes?” Brain answers, still confused. Freddie crosses his legs, then seems to think better of it and uncrosses them.

“And don’t you think you’ve forgotten something?” Freddie questions. Brian wracks his brain to think of anything he might have forgotten. He’s not the most traditional alpha, but John isn’t the most traditional omega, so they haven’t really done the traditional chaperoned outings and traditional gifts of specific foods and items, but no one really does that anymore anyways. Besides, Freddie as a Beta in a family of Betas wouldn’t really know about many of those things anyways, and he’s never seemed all that interested in learning about it. 

“Erm, no?” Brian looks past Freddie at John, who gives him a wide eyed hopeless stare. Impressively, despite the presence of two omegas, Freddie’s Beta scent is the most powerful in the room, showing his total command of the situation.

“Well you have, you’ve forgotten to ask my permission to court John.” declares Freddie magnanimously. 

“No, Freddie, you aren’t his father, so-”

“-I am his father figure!” Freddie cries, “and you should have asked my permission to court John, properly. However, I’m willing to forgive that if you do it now.” 

Brian spies John turning totally red behind Freddie. Now he knows why John was so upset earlier. Freddie has become delusional.

“I don’t have to do anything Freddie,” he tells Freddie.

“Well then, you don’t get to take John out until you do.” 

“And how are you going to stop him from going out?” 

“I’ll, i’ll, I’ll stop him.” Freddie starts stuttering. 

“Brian, just do it, neither of them will let it rest till you do.” John interrupts Freddie’s attempts to figure out a way to make Brian comply. Brian looks at the omega who appears mortified but also incredibly frustrated. 

Brian sighs, he knows both he and John would rather not do this, but it seems like they have no option. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Brian aquieses and starts to move forward. 

“No no, you have to do it properly, with flowers and all. Roger told me all about it.” Freddie tells him. Brian shoots Roger a glare as the blonde acts all innocent.

“Fine!” Brian is frustrated now, he just wanted to go on a nice date with John, maybe get in a bit of a make out session before he brought him back. Instead he’s having to deal with outdated traditions that he knows neither of them really care about and all thanks to the interfering blond omega. 

Brian turns around and leaves the flat, wondering where he’s going to find lilies at this time of the evening. 


End file.
